headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Pennsylvania
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = The Keystone State; The Quaker State; Commonwealth of Pennsylvania | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Dawn of the Dead; Day of the Dead; Hemlock Grove; The House That Wouldn't Die; Land of the Dead; Night of the Living Dead; Sorority Row | poi = Butler County; Evans City; Harrisburg Parkville Philadelphia Pittsburgh | 1st = }} Pennsylvania is a state located in the Northeastern and Middle Atlantic regions of the United States. The state borders Delaware and Maryland to the south, West Virginia to the southwest, Ohio to the west, New York and a water border with Ontario to the north, and New Jersey to the east. The state's three most populous cities are, respectively, Philadelphia, Pittsburgh and Allentown. The state capital is Harrisburg. Points of Interest * Rosman College Films that take place in * Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter * Alone in the Dark * Bereavement * Christine * Crazies, The * Creepshow (partially) * Dawn of the Dead * Day of the Dead * Fallen * Final Destination 3 * House That Would Not Die, The * Innocent Blood * Killer Instinct * Land of the Dead * Little Dead Rotting Hood * Malevolence * Monkey Shines * My Bloody Valentine 3D * Night of the Living Dead (1968) * Night of the Living Dead (1990) * Season of the Witch * Signs * Sinister * Sixth Sense, The * Sorority Row * Stigmata * Visit, The TV shows that take place in * Hemlock Grove * Masters of Horror :* "The Black Cat" * Supernatural :* "Phantom Traveler" Characters from * Andrew Kiernan * Autopsy zombie * Byron Sutcliff * Cemetery zombie * Cole Sear * Dean Koontz * Derek Dupree, Jr. * Frank Hawkes * Frankie Paige * Harry Cooper * Helen Cooper * JR Godfrey * Leo Bain * Lyla Potter * Lynn Sear * Malcolm Crowe * Nell Potter * Ned Stuart * Nora Montgomery * Ray Curtis * Ronald Elster * Sarah Cooper * Tom Smith * Toni Potter * Vincent Grey People who were born in * Amy Steel * Beverly Lynne (Sellersville) * Bill Cardille (Sharon) * Brian Bradley (Philadelphia) * Carl Mazzocone (Bryn Mawr) * Christine Taylor (Allentown) * Clark Johnson (Philadelphia) * Craig Sheffer (York) * Daniel Roebuck (Bethlehem) * Dave James (Pittsburgh) * Dean Koontz (Everett) * Dennis Christopher (Philadelphia) * Dennis Patrick (Philadelphia) * Ed O'Ross (Pittsburgh) * Eddie Jones (Washington) * Eliot Preschutti (State College) * F. Murray Abraham (Pittsburgh) * George DiCenzo (Bucks County) * George Kosana * Grayson Hall (Philadelphia) * Hazel Shermet (Philadelphia) * Heather Donahue (Upper Darby) * Heather Mazur (Pittsburgh) * Isabella Hoopes (Chester) * Jack Coleman (Easton) * Jack Otterson (Pittsburgh) * Jack Palance (Lattimer Mines) * Jack Sholder (Philadelphia) * Jamie Kennedy (Upper Darby) * Jennifer Chambers Lynch (Philadelphia) * Jim Shooter (Pittsburgh) * Joe Manganiello (Pittsburgh) * John Grant (Tarentum) * John L. Balderston (Philadelphia) * John Updike (Shillington) * John Wagner * Jon Polito (Philadelphia) * Joseph Julian (St. Mary's) * Joseph Stefano (Philadelphia) * Judith O'Dea (Pittsburgh) * Judith Ridley (Pittsburgh) * Julianna McCarthy (Erie) * Julie Benz (Pittsburgh) * Kari Keegan (Pittsburgh) * Karl Hardman (Pittsburgh) * Keith Wayne (Washington) * Kevin Bacon (Philadelphia) * Kimberly Peirce (Harrisburg) * Kyle Gallner (Philadelphia) * Kyra Schon (Pittsburgh) * Lucy Lee Flippen (Philadelphia) * Mae Clarke (Philadelphia) * Marilyn Burns (Erie) * Matthew McGrory (West Chester) * Mike Watt (Pittsburgh) * Nicole Sheridan * Peter Boyle (Norristown) * Randy Burr * Richard Compton (Philadelphia) * Richard Deacon (Philadelphia) * Richard S. Wright (Philadelphia) * Rob Schmidt (Slippery Rock) * Robert Curtis Brown (Bucks County) * Robert Picardo (Philadelphia) * Robert Trebor (Philadelphia) * Rochelle Davis (Philadelphia) * Ronald Shusett (Pittsburgh) * Ronna B. Wallace (Pittsburgh) * Russell Streiner (Pittsburgh) * S. William Hinzman (Coraopolis) * Seth Green (Philadelphia) * Sharon Smyth (Philadelphia) * Silas Weir Mitchell (Philadelphia) * Stephen Macht (Philadelphia) * Steve Hutsko (McKeesport) * Steven Pasquale (Hershey) * T.W. Peacocke (Pittsburgh) * Tom Atkins (Pittsburgh) * Tom Savini (Pittsburgh) * Zachary Quinto (Pittsburgh) People who died in * Bill Hinzman * Karl Hardman * Steve Hutsko External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:U.S. States Category:Pennsylvania Category:Dean Koontz miscellaneous